Connections in underground power distribution systems, such as between cables and transformers, are generally accomplished with specifically designed separable male and female electrical connectors. One type of such connector is a deadbreak connector which has a generally T-shaped configuration having a cable terminated to the main portion of the T configuration and having connection capability to one of the two branches of the T configuration.
Quite often, it is desirable to perform ancillary functions on the connector and cable system without having to de-energize the system. Such functions include active voltage sensing for certain control and voltage surge arresting for lightening protection. In such situations, an interface is provided to allow electrical access to the system. Such interface is typically provided at the opposite one of the branches of the T configuration.
In order to close the interface when the ancillary functions are not being performed, a basic insulating plug (BIP) is employed. The plug is a separable connector component which is insertable into the interface of the existing deadbreak connector. The plug provides a dead-end which terminates the access point preventing direct access to the conductor.
Typical plugs of this type include an insulative body having at one end an electrically conductive internally threaded insert for attachment to the threaded stud in the interface of the deadbreak connector. The insulative body also supports a top hex shaped insert which allows the plug to be connected in the deadbreak interface and torqued to a specified value.
While these plugs serve adequately for their intended purpose, manufacturing such plugs is time consuming and costly and limits manufacturing capacity and multiple operation, inasmuch as the body is typically formed from an epoxy material having a long curing time.
It is desirable to provide a more efficient manufacturing process and resulting plug structure.